Heretofore, many fly traps have been constructed by using different combinations of baffles, cones, chambers, fly adhesives, baits, insecticides and the like. Typical prior art is exemplified by patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 632,303, Sep. 5, 1899, of E. Wuerfel, U.S. Pat. No. 866,398, Sep. 17, 1907, of G. W. Stein, U.S. Pat. No. 1,120,046, Mar. 30, 1920, of J. Fritsch, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,131,535, Mar. 9, 1915, of L. D. and G. B. McLean. Wuerfel and Fritsch have, besides other differences from this present invention, two-part traps with multiple leaders, cones, chambers and the like. Wuerfel's trap has no back. Fritsch's trap has a transparent plate. Stein suggests using fly adhesive which limits fly storage to the surface size of the adhesive. And Stein and the McLeans have, besides other differences, traps with storage space limited only to the height of the cones. And, as a part of the development of the present invention, it has been observed that flies can and do exit cones. They tend to stop facing upwards at, or near the top of an object such as a cone. They can then make a 90 degree turn into the cone and exit the trap. A large number of previous traps rely on a cone, or multiple cones to restrain flies. Stein's cones have wires or prongs extending inwardly, however, a fly can easily step onto a wire or prong. Wuerfel's final exit is protected with membrane or hairs, both of which necessitate an additional piece to be manufactured and assembled. Many chamber-type traps, such as those mentioned above, are so complex that to manufacture them at a competitive market price would be virtually unfeasible. The traps have also, for the most part, been unsightly. Both for environmental and manufacturing reasons, such devices have not found a high and lasting level of acceptance.